gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGMF-1017 GINN
The ZGMF-1017 is the Second of the First Generation Combat Mobile Suits and succeeds the limited produced YMF-01B Proto-GINNs. It would be the main workhouse mobile suit of ZAFT during the Bloody Valentine War, which sees it being used by several others. Technical and Historical Notes The ZGMF-1017 GINN the second First-Generation Mobile Suit designed and built, with the AMD-02 Guardian its near-cousin beating it by months. The GINN would be built by the PLANTs in an effort to defend themselves against the Sponsor Nation Aggression. This new idea of the mobile suit would be vastly superior to the Sponsor Nations, later Earth Alliance, Mobile Armors several times, even before the outset of war. The GINN would make its first combat debut on November 3, CE69 when they would take part in an operation to destroy the Sponsor Nation Blockade. Other instances would see the GINNs vastly dominating the mobile armors of the Sponsor Nations or even a few Pirates. Over the course of the war the GINN would become the primary Mobile Suit of ZAFT and would be used in many battles during this. From the Coordinator Homeland of L5 to the Earth itself. The GINN would from the start be designed to operate not only in the cool depths of space, but on the Planet as well and it would show its superiority through-out many early battles of the war. Over the course of the war and its introduction some GINNs would fall into the hands of mercenaries, pirates, and even the Earth Alliance itself. The GINNs under Alliance command would be painted in a white and dark-gray paintjob, and it is thanks to this paintjob that these units are called “Whitecoats”by both the Alliance and ZAFT. These units are piloted by often Coordinators who have been forced to pilot for the Alliance for some reason or even been totally brainwashed. However only a handful of GINNs are ever operated by the Alliance, and are most often used by other third-parties due to a better overall tolerance for Coordinators. It is thanks to the GINNs adaptability that has many pilots customized their GINNs for either better performance or personal preference. A very interesting feature on the GINN is its ability to equip several optional weapon packages for a variety of different missions. This allows ZAFT to only build extra weapons, instead of building a whole new unit just for a particular mission. It can be equipped with heavy weapons for anti-ship combat, or even weapons for emergency underwater combat. This ability makes the GINN a very adaptable machine, and it thanks to this that even with better machines fielded it is still in use years after its being removed from front-line combat. Also thanks to its sheer adaptability the GINN has several variants, from a Long Range Reconnaissance Type to an underwater combat type. Another GINN Variant include the N Variant which is a custom variant built for allied Natural Pilots from the Oceania Union or other countries. This Variant besides a Natural-Friendly OS, sports a redesigned head which includes a small 25mm CIWS Cannon, and several other minor differences. Other noted Variants include the after-war R Variant, which has several updates to the normal GINN, the B Variant which is a short-lived variant which equips the GINN with beam weapons, and finally the E Variant a version of the GINN introduced after the war that refits aging GINNs into an Engineer use machine able to repair damaged colonies or build new ones. The GINN would finally be officially replaced by the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ and later the ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R series, though it would still be deployed nevertheless, until it is later totally replaced even in non-combat uses by the far more versatile ZAKU Series of Mobile Suits before the Second Bloody Valentine War. Even then the GINN would be find its spot in the history books and to many it would be the iconic ZAFT Mobile Suit of the First Bloody Valentine War. Optional Weapon Configurations The GINN is notable in having several different weapon configurations that allow to be versatile in combat. These configurations went from basic combat to the anti-fortress combat. Configuration A Standard Rifle and Heavy Sword Combination. *MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun or MMI-M9A1 90mm Assault Rifle *MA-M3 Heavy Sword or MA-M2 Katana Configuration B Light Combat Configuration. *MMI-M4A2 35mm Sub-Machine Gun or MMI-M4C 25mm Light Sub-Machine Gun *MA-M1K Combat Knife Configuration C Anti-Ship Configuration *M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle, or M69 "Barrus" heavy ion cannon *MA-M4 Anti-Ship Sword (Optional) Configuration D Heavy Assault Configuration *2 x M66 "Canus" short-range guided missile launcher, two missiles per launcher *2 x M68 "Pardus" 3-barrel missile launcher, mounted on legs Configuration E Assault Shroud Configuration *M71 100mm Railgun, mounted on left shoulder *M66 6-Tube Missile Launcher, mounted on right shoulder *MMI-M9A2 90mm Assault Rifle *Extra Armor Panels Configuration F Sniper Configuration *MMI-M10R 105mm Sniper Rifle *MA-M1K Combat Knife or MA-M1S Light Short Sword Variants ZGMT-01 GINN Trainer Formerly known as Proto-GINN, refitted into Trainer Type Machine. TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Desert Type GINN equipped to fight in Desert Environments TMF/S-3C GINN OCHER Cannon A normal OCHER Type that equips a shoulder-mounted cannon UWMF/S-1 GINN WASP Underwater Type GINN equipped to fight underwater, precursor to later Underwater Mobile Suits UWMF/S-1C GINN WASP Custom After-war variant adds new sensor and sonar systems ZMF-01 GINN Ceremonial Type Used for Ceremonies and Parades, Non-Combat Type ZGWF-01 GINN Worker Used for Non-Combat Duties and Support, Produced/Contracted for the Junk Guild under MWF-JG70 model number. ZGMF-1017M GINN High-Maneuver Type Ace-Level Variant, Issued to Aces ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type Heavy Assault Variant, is replaced by the lighter Configuration E Assault Shroud ZGMF-1017C GINN Commander Variant Short-Lived Precursor to CGUE Mobile Suit, was replaced by the newer machine ZGMF-LRR704A Recon Type Long Range Reconnaissance Type, is equipped with a Sniper Rifle or light rifle ZGMF-LRR704B Recon Type Two-Seater Long-Range Reconnaissance Type ZGMF-LRR702A Light Recon Type Lightweight Reconnaissance Type, can “tag” enemy ships ZGMF-LRR704C Advanced Recon Type After-War Variant replaces A Variant, equipped with Quantum Communication System ZGMF/TAR-X1 GINN Tactical Air Reconnaissance Type Advanced Prototype, equipped with Mirage Colloid ZGMF/TAR-01 GINN TAR Limited Production Type, has perfected Mirage Colloid ZGMF/TAR-02 GINN Air Reconnaissance Type Limited Production Type, produced as a Air Recon Type, is not equipped with Mirage Colloid ZGMF-1017N GINN N-Type GINN equipped with Natural-Friendly OS for use by Allied Natural Pilots from Oceania Union. Sports a redesigned head that has a single CIWS Cannon. ZGMF-1017R GINN Refined Type After War Variant, is upgrade with better thruster, and sensor systems ZGMF-1017B GINN Beam Type Short-Lived Limited Production Variant equipped with a Beam Rifle and Beam Saber. Was beat-out by the CGUE DEEP Arms and later the GuAIZ. ZGMF-1017E GINN Engineer Type Is a Variant that has been refitted into an Engineer Type/Worker Type Unit, many old GINNs are refitted into this Variant during the later stages of the Second War and after ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High-Maneuver II A Second War Variant of the older GINN High-Maneuver, replaces Lightwave Pulse Thrusters with high-input thrusters, issued to Special Commando Units Miscellaneous Information Pilot(s): Miguel Aiman, Olor Koudenberg, Matthew Kouser, Jean Carrey, Kaite Madigan, Anavel Gato, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Shin Takeda, Tomas Kurtz, Hathaway Noa Note: The Custom Ace Refits are not included in the variant section for they are one-of-a-kind machines and therefore not included. Author Note: Basically a kind of rewritten spec sheet for the GINN, added some new Variants, and have a completed listing of its optional weapon configurations. This can be used by others just give me some credit please. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Angelic Saga Category:Angelic Dawn Mobile Suits